


hands on palmistry

by forgivemeremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Remus Lupin, dom!sirius, my hc theyre both switches and today its just remus' turn to be a desperate puddle, sub!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgivemeremus/pseuds/forgivemeremus
Summary: Sirius decides to help Remus study by giving him...incentive. They tease and edge and deny him all evening.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	hands on palmistry

Remus sat at the dining table, head in his hands, knees bouncing, trying to read a book for class. All his clothes felt too tight and he kept reading the same line over and over. He groaned in annoyance.

Sirius, who was sat near by on the worn brown couch, looked up from their sketchbook and repressed a smile. “What’s up, Moony?”

“Can’t concentrate.” He was biting his lip, head still buried in his hands.

“What’s distracting you?” They asked, looking back at their sketchbook, adding fluid lines to their drawing.

“I’m too horny.” Remus admitted through clenched teeth.

Sirius laughed, “Oh my poor baby.”

“Shut up.” He grumbled.

Sirius put their pencil and book down on the coffee table in front of them. “Bring your book and come here,” they told Remus.

Remus’ eyes grew wide and he scrambled to bring himself and his book to Sirius. He stood by them, waiting for further instructions of where they wanted him. They wordlessly leaned forward and unbuttoned his pants. Remus understood and quickly shimmied from his corduroys, looking back at Sirius with his lip between his teeth. They looked pointedly at his boxers and tilted their head meaningfully. Remus pulled off his boxers with a shaky breath.

“Good, now come sit next to me. Bring your book.”

Sirius sat beside the arm of the couch and Remus sat against them, legs crossed in front of himself.

“Read to me.” Sirius murmured. Remus tilted his head back to meet his lover’s eyes. Sirius wassmiling back at him, nodding at him to go ahead.

“Um, okay.” His breathing still shaky with anticipation, he cleared his throat. “There are several basic methods that a good palmist uses in order to read a set of palms,” Sirius fingers ghosted over his hip, hovering over his thigh. “Um, i-in the f-following pages,” they swallowed as a feather light touch made it’s way to the center of his hips and back to his thighs, “um a variety of techniques-” he shifted, desperate to coax Sirius’ touch to where he needed it most.

“Don’t move.” Sirius breathed in his ear. Remus’ head spun as he tried to find his voice again. “Keep reading.” They ordered softly.

Remus nodded, his hair tickling Sirius’ cheek.

“In the following pages,” Sirius kissed his neck softly. Remus breath stuttered and he bit back a moan.

Not well enough, evidently, because Sirius breathed a laughed, “So desperate today,” they teased while trailing their fingers ever closer to Remus’ wetness.

Remus swallowed thickly and kept reading, “In the following pages, a variety of techniques have been arranged for both begi- fuck.” Remus whined as Sirius finally brushed over his clit. “B-both beginners a-and ad-advanced palm readers.” He tried to tilt his hips to gain more pressure but as he did Sirius pulled their hand back.

“What did I say about moving?”

Remus took a deep breath.

“Tell me what I said about moving, Moony.”

“Not to.”

“That’s right, I told you not to move. If I have to tell you again, you won’t cum at all today.” They were purring this in his ear. “I don’t want to have to leave you such a mess, but it’s up to you, okay?” Remus nodded. Sirius kissed his head. “Good. Keep reading.”

“Okay, yeah, um. Good palmists keep their eyes on-” their voice cracked at Sirius slid a finger inside him. He was so desperate for _more_ that tears were pricking his eyes. “On m-many things simultaneously when l-ooking,” he breathed hard as Sirius pulled out his finger and dragged his own wetness across his thighs like paint. “At um, a um. A pair of hands.” Sirius pressed another kiss to Remus’ neck while swirling their fingers again over his cunt with their right hand, while their left arm wrapped around Remus torso as if they were doing nothing more than hugging him while he read to them.

“ _Sirius_ ,” he whined, pressing himself back into their arms, into the warmth they were offering. “ _Please._ ”

_“_ Shh, _”_ they reminded him. “You need to finish this chapter for tomorrow, if I’m distracting you too much I can leave.”

“No, no don’t leave I’ll keep reading.”

“Good boy,” they cooed so softly Remus almost didn’t hear it, pressing two fingers now into him.

Remus exhaled hard and kissed Sirius’ shoulder.

“You’re so wet for me, baby,”

Remus clenched his teeth, then continued reading, “Shape, color, skin texture, the depth-mmm,” he shook at Sirius curled their fingers toward his g-spot. “Fuck the uh, the depth of the l-lines, the length of…of the f-fingers,” he was gasping, body tensed trying not to lose his spot or grind down on Sirius’ hand. “And their ac-ccompanying fingert-tip shapes are all um, nnn, um, al valuable clues to- aah,” Remus dropped his head and Sirius took the opportunity to lavish the nape of his neck with kisses.

He was simultaneously so sensitive and craving so much more than Sirius was giving him that his moan was a strangled cry. Despite their two fingers, he felt so empty still, and he knew Sirius knew how he felt. He could practically feel their smirk in the air.

He knew he needed to be obedient and keep reading and he might get more fingers or more touch, so he read on. “Clues to the person’s- character and professional inclinations.” But Sirius pulled back their arm and wrapped it with the other around his waist. Remus couldn’t help but press his hips further down toward the couch, though it offered no purchase. He ground his teeth. “I will outline my basic overall methods and give explanations as to - _Sirius please, please I need you_.”

It was silent for a moment as Remus breathed hard and Sirius held him close. “Put your pants back on.”

Remus spun around to look at them with a look of desperation.

“I know. But James’ll be home any minute now, so you’ll have to wait until after dinner.”

“Sirius, please don’t.”

In response they merely unwrapped themselves from around his torso and sat back, raising their eyebrows pointedly.

Shaking, Remus stood up and reached for his pants. Sirius touched his hip imploringly and Remus turned to look back at them. They were smiling sweetly at him. “You can put in a plug to wear during dinner if you want,” they whispered. Remus nodded jerkily, holding his pants in on hand and his book in the other. “Go ahead.” Remus turned and walked quickly into Sirius’ bedroom. Sirius chuckled, picking up Remus’ boxers and following him into their room. He was bent over the bedside table, rummaging through the drawers.

Sirius leaned against the door to watch as Remus laid himself on the bed, legs spread. They pulled their bottom lip into their mouth and breathed hard as Remus first swirled the plug between his swollen lips to coat it in his wetness before sliding it into his ass with a moan. Sirius strode forward and held Remus’ face, kissing him deeply for a moment before they stepped back and ordered Remus to put on his pants, no boxers. As Remus buttoned his pants with a hiss, the front door opened and they heard James greet the house at large.

“Hello my loves! I come bearing gifts!” James called.

“Gifts you say?” Sirius asked with a smirk as they pulled open the bedroom door and loped into the kitchen.

Remus took a deep breath and followed, both under and over stimulated with each step.

“Pizza from that place you like!” He grinned at his two friends. “Pete home?”

“Not yet, probably in the library at school. He’s got that test tomorrow, remember?”

“Ah yeah, try to save some for him then.”

“No promises,” Sirius bantered easily, ignoring Remus’ squirming.

They all placed slices of steaming cheese and sausage pizza onto plates, James opening a bottle of beer for everybody as they sat at the dining table.

James and Sirius laughed and joked about something that had happened in James’ day that Remus didn’t pay attention to. He shifted in his seat, enjoying the pressure of the butt plug. Sirius kicked him under the table and when Remus looked up, Sirius was giving him a severe look. He stilled and crooked an apologetic smile. They winked and turned back to James.

Dinner felt to Remus like it stretched on for an eternity, and when James excused himself to call Lily in his bedroom. Remus heaved a sigh of relief as his bedroom door closed and he looked pleading at his partner across the table. Sirius stood and inclined their head toward their bedroom and Remus nearly fell over in his haste to follow them. Sirius laughed at him for the umpteenth time that day but he couldn’t find it in him to care just then.

Sirius sat on their bed, hands on their belt buckle. “Door.” They ordered shortly, and Remus closed the door behind him, hands shaking as he waiting to hear what he was allowed to do next. Sirius undid their belt and unzipped their jeans slowly, luxuriating in the way Remus watched them, slack jawed, eyes wide, brows knit, like he was seeing a masterpiece in a museum for the first time.

“Look at your pants, Remus.” They cooed. Remus looked down to find a patch of wetness at his crotch. His cheeks burned as he swallowed and looked back at Sirius. “I wonder if James saw that. If he saw what a needy slut you are for me today.” Remus said nothing.

They stepped out of their jeans and kicked them to the side. Remus licked his lips, unable to tear his eyes away from the erection straining at their briefs.

“Come here. On your knees.” Remus nodded and knelt before them obediently, eager to do as they asked. Sirius nodded to their briefs. “Go ahead,” they murmured, and Remus gripped the waistband, pulling it down desperately to unveil their thick cock. His mouth watered and he brought his mouth to it, moaning as his lips wrapped around their length. His hips bucked subconsciously. Sirius placed a hand on his head, guiding him up and down. They threw their head back and sighed. “Mm, you’re so good to me Remus.” He whined around the dick in his mouth, hoping his being good for them could get him fucked later. Sirius fucked up into Remus' mouth, panting and cursing for a few minutes as tears streamed down Remus’ face and slick arousal streamed down his thighs.

“Do you want to get off with me?” Sirius asked breathlessly, finally. Remus looked up through his eyelashes, licking up the length of Sirius before nodding franticly. Sirius smiled and shifted, placing one leg between Remus’. “Then you can hump my leg while you suck my dick. Show me what a desperate animal you are, how bad you need to cum.”

Grateful for any purchase at all on their clit, they sloppily kissed and sucked Sirius’ cock, letting their moans vibrate along their length as they desperately fucked their leg like a dog in heat.

“That’s right Moony. It’s so hot how pathetic and desperate you are.” They moaned. “If you can’t cum before me, you don’t get to come for the rest of the night.” They told Remus. In response he bucked into their shin with a new vigor, swallowing Sirius down until he gagged. The rhythm of his hips picked up as Sirius’ breathing did, and he was practically sobbing with his need and desperation.

“I’m getting close,” Sirius croaked. Remus slowed down his rhythm to try to buy himself more time, but Sirius clutched his hair and pushed down, “don’t slow down, pet.”

But Remus was getting close too, his head spinning with overstimulation, drool spilling from the corners of his lips, heat pooling at his core. His squeezed his eyes shut as Sirius pulled his hair, bucking their hips faster, fucking his throat deeper before stuttering and crying out, spilling their orgasm down Remus’ throat as his own frenzied orgasm finally tore through him and he came with a sob, soaking through both his and Sirius’ pants.

“Holy shit,” Sirius gasped. Remus sat back on his heels, swallowing the rest of Sirius’ orgasm. Sirius knelt down before him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “You did so good baby, so so good.” They pet Remus’ hair as he wept into their shoulder. “Such a good boy, Remus. So so good for me. So good.” They pulled back from their hug and kissed Remus’ swollen red lips, licked their cum off his cheek. “Why don’t you go ahead and get out of those pants and come lie down with me.” In a daze, Remus nodded and stumbled to stand up. Sirius pushed him softly to a sitting position on the bed and peeled the wet corduroys off their lover, one leg at a time, kissing the tops of his feet as they did, then pushing him down to lay his head on a pillow. “Such a good boy,” they whispered one more time in Remus’ ear before his heavy eyelids fluttered shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Book remus was reading (my mans really got through 1 (one) paragraph) was The Practice of Classical Palmistry by Madame La Roux.  
> Friendly reminder that wetness or hardness doesn't always equal arousal and it's a common thing to be out of whack and it's called non-concordance! love arming yall w knowledge xoxo


End file.
